thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy and the Signal
Percy and the Signal is the fifteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Percy was working very hard in the yard. He also likes playing jokes, but they get him into trouble. One day, he was being very cheeky with Gordon, by telling him that his train his ready. Gordon reacts by thinking that he is now late for his train, and Percy jokes around with Gordon by showing him the train of dirty coal trucks. But Gordon didn't go back to the shed, he just stayed on the siding and thought how he could get back at Percy. Percy then goes to James and tells him to stay in the shed, because The Fat Controller has left a message for him that he is not allowed to leave the shed until he sees him. James felt so proud and thinks that The Fat Controller might want him to pull the express, but refuses to leave the shed when his driver and fireman asks him to move. As a result, the other engines felt very cross with James, because they had to do his work as well as their own. Finally, when the inspector arrived, he tells James that he can't stay in the shed all day. James then tells him that The Fat Controller has left the message for him. The inspector points out the Fat Controller could not have sent a message as he is away. James reacted to this, and sets off to find Percy who has wisely disappeared. But when The Fat Controller arrived, he tells Percy and James for causing trouble. Later, Percy boasts to James and Gordon that The Fat Controller has sent him to take trucks to Thomas's junction, thinking that he is chosen because he is really useful engine. James, however, thinks it was probably just to keep him out of the way. The big engines has now realised that they have a chance to give Percy a dose of his own medicine and claim that they are talking about signals at the junction and also about being careful of them, especially of "backing signals." Percy was keen to show off and tells the big engines that he knows everything about signals, but worries as he has never heard of a backing signal before. Soon, Percy arrived at the signal which was set to danger. He has discovered that the arm of the signal moved up instead of down. Percy has never seen that kind of signal before. He has guessed that it is a backing signal and so he started reversing when his driver stopped him and told him that he is going the wrong way. Percy then told his driver that it is a backing signal, and also about what Gordon and James said. After his driver laughed and told him the truth, Percy was eager to leave before the big engine, but it was too late because Gordon has seen everything as he passed by with the express. Percy has quickly and quietly finished his work and puffed off. That night in the sheds, Gordon and James talk about signals; while they think it is funny, Percy felt so cross thinking that they are very silly indeed. Characters *Gordon *James *Percy *Thomas (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) Gallery PercyandtheSignal1.png PercyandtheSignal2.png PercyandtheSignal3.PNG PercyandtheSignal4.png PercyandtheSignal5.PNG PercyandtheSignal6.PNG PercyandtheSignal7.PNG PercyandtheSignal8.PNG PercyandtheSignal9.PNG PercyandtheSignal10.png PercyandtheSignal11.PNG PercyandtheSignal12.png PercyandtheSignal13.png PercyandtheSignal14.png PercyandtheSignal15.PNG PercyandtheSignal16.PNG PercyandtheSignal17.png PercyandtheSignal18.png PercyandtheSignal19.PNG PercyandtheSignal20.png PercyandtheSignal21.PNG PercyandtheSignal22.PNG PercyandtheSignal23.PNG PercyandtheSignal24.PNG PercyandtheSignal25.PNG PercyandtheSignal26.PNG PercyandtheSignal27.PNG PercyandtheSignal28.PNG PercyandtheSignal29.PNG PercyandtheSignal30.PNG PercyandtheSignal31.png PercyandtheSignal32.PNG PercyandtheSignal33.png PercyandtheSignal34.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Railway Series Category:Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 vhs Category:2019 Book Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2020 Vhs Category:Hoor Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2019 Vhs